Tears Of An Angel
by Shabbing
Summary: ...For now they are no longer the Ice Queen and the Playboy but just Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair..." pre series - short and sweet.


**AN: Hi Just a Oneshot pre series on C and B :-) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip girl nor the characters of these strories.**

* * *

_**Tears Of An Angel**_

Searching around the courtyard he began to feel worried, in the pit of his stomach began a strange feeling that increased as the minutes ticked by. She wasn't here; in the whole time that he has known her, Blair Cornelia Waldorf has rarely missed a day of classes. There was the one time she had measles a few years back but even then she had insisted that Dorota attend all her classes to take down detailed notes and recordings all week.

So to think that it was the second day in the row that she wasn't in with only the reason of a common cold didn't quite sit well with him. As if something as common as a cold could stop the mighty Waldorf and tarnish her pristine record. Of course there were the countless of rumours and posts stating different scenarios why the Queen B was MIA but most were either too farfetched or just not her. Though who really did know her as well as himself, who was beginning to seriously doubt even that.

Since the disappearance of a certain blonde best friend, she has drawn up a wall that only he can manage to see through. She has even managed to convince her boyfriend for all intents and purposes that she is 'fine' and busies herself to being the perfect society girlfriend. Not that his dear best friend would take the time out to acknowledge his doting girlfriend. The act alone on being Blair's boyfriend seems to be too much for dear Nathaniel to cope with, on top of pining for a certain leggy blonde.

Frustrated with his lack of very few friends messing things up without his say in anything, Chuck decided he needs to man up and take matters into his own capable hands. Sending the 16th text to Blair (14 more than her supposably doting boyfriend) Chuck then irritably dials Arthur's number and with a two word command the limo is pulled up in front of St Jude's. Without an ounce of hesitation of skipping politics class he climbs in to the leather couches and stating the place his said on countless occasions "To the Waldorf's."

When the elevator door opens, Chuck ignores the ding signalling his arrival and with a slight nod to Dorota he begins his way up the winding stairs to his brunette friend. In the distance he can hear the maid with the accustomed "_Mister Chuck is here_..." though it is not needed, Blair is expecting him. Making his way to her room he pauses and tries to remain calm for he is not to show his real emotions because he may in fact care for her wellbeing but he is merely a friend and she his best friend's girl.

On first viewing there is no sign of the brunette, to the untrained eye he may think her not to be here but he knows better. Making his way to her adjoined bathroom, the slightly ajar door is pushed open wider to reveal a startled brunette with doe eyes staring back to him from the floor next to her toilet. Huddled up with her knees drawn to her chin, he can't help notice that she is as beautiful as ever. Face pure and void of any makeup that had once been there, tears track across her cheeks. He can't help but view her as a broken, fallen angel. She looks into his eyes and there is a slight sign of recognition, a glimmer of hope that she needs him.

Making his way towards her he silently crouches down to her level and gently eases her into his arms bridal style. In other circumstances he would make a lewd comment on her closeness, the virgin Queen being carried by New Yorks playboy but this isn't a typical circumstance. Wrapping her arms around his neck and stuffing her head in his neck he straightens out and begins to head over to her bed, sighing slightly Blair relaxes into his arms, breathing deeply to calm herself.

Gentle sobs are still heard, yet there a no tears for he knows that there are just no more left. He places her gently like the porcelain doll she is onto the bed, he regretfully misses her warmth almost immediately but it is not about him right now. He places her blanket over her shivering body and with just a look into her eyes there is silent question that needs not to be asked. Removing his Italian loafers and unbuttoning his blazer and tie, he places them on her vanity chair. Feeling her eyes on him constantly, she is watching him which she always does. He moves quietly to the other unoccupied side of the bed and slides under the blanket. Settling himself next to the angel, they both move onto their sides and stare at each other.

The sobs slowly calm down as she settles in and watches the depths of each other's eyes. He can't help hear the constant voice in his head that is nagging him suggesting that this feels right, that having her so close brings up yet another feeling in his stomach. Allowing the feeling to overwhelm him raises a hand to her cheek and gently pushes away a stray curl. She smiles ever so slightly and sighs deeply once the feel of his cool hands come in contact over her throbbing eye lids and continues the tracks her tears took.

He relaxes next to her and places a comforting strong hand around her frail body and allows her to snuggle back into him. Her scent invades and overwhelms him and he could not be more content. Knowing there is no other place he would want to be. He will be gone before she awakes and everything will remain the same in the public's eye, but for the two remaining souls laying on the bed, one broken and one incomplete they will always have these moments. For in the dark times these souls are as whole together then they will ever be separate. For now they are no longer the Ice Queen and the Playboy but just Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair.

* * *

**Thank you, means a lot for u to read it! :-) xoxo**


End file.
